


Honeymoon

by WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Consent Issues, Collars, Dirty Talk, Excessive use of italics, F/M, Fake Marriage, Femdom, First Time, Hand Jobs, Leashes, Season 11 Spoilers, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs/pseuds/WashboardRibsAndBrokenCribs
Summary: "And besides; when else am I going to get a day off for my wedding night?"(Canon divergence where the marriagehappens.And Kinga has plans for Jonah afterwards)





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> \o/ !!!
> 
> Here it is. It took me a month to finish the season and a week to write the smut. But here it is.  
> Well done, Season 11. You made me ship it. And I'm never going back. 
> 
> Keep in mind this still deals with their canon relationship of kidnapper/kidnappee and Kinga making threats. It's referenced in the beginning, starts dubious but then there is full consent.

“I mean, I hate to be the one to say it, but what else could you _possibly_ have planned for me?” 

She laughs. “Wow, Jonah; if I didn't know better I'd almost think you wanted me to asphyxiate you.” 

“'s not my fault—you had your cronies drag me away from my own wedding reception, what else am I supposed to think?” 

“ _Your_ wedding?” 

“Well, I am the groom.” 

“Yes, you are. But don't think for a second that _this_ marriage is an equal partnership.” 

She's only halfway kidding when she says it. 

“And yeah—I've been here alone for the past how ever many hours. What is this place, anyway?” 

“It's _my_ room.” 

“Isn't every room your room, though?” 

“Oh, you charmer,” she deadpans, “Now you're starting to get it.” 

He catches the smirk on her face and the amusement in her voice, and it makes him smile back. In a way, that brief moment of camaraderie makes him think being “married” to her maybe wouldn't be the worst thing. 

For it being her own personal quarters, it's much more quaint than Jonah would have expected. He pictured Kinga wanting a much more extravagant lifestyle—a four poster bed with a canopy or silk curtains or something. 

“And besides,” she brings his attention back to her, “now that I've got you here, I can finally begin another “experiment” I've had in mind for some time.” she turns around to face him, holding in her hands a collar and leash. 

“...You're going to turn me into a dog?” 

“In a way, yes.” she nods and motions for him to look up. He feels her hands tremble as she fastens the collar around his neck—snug, but not tight. There's a moment where her cold fingertips linger on his throat, and Jonah has to suppress the shiver it sends through him. 

“So... what's the experiment again?” 

“Experiment perhaps isn't the right word: call it an obedience test.” she pulls the leash taunt to emphasize her point. “The collar is just a precaution to make sure you don't immediately skimp out on your marital duties.” 

Marital duties? Exactly what obligations would he have now when he was already her captive?

Instead he snarks back. “I haven't tried to yet—why start now?” 

“Good; you're already learning your place. I hope you'll bring that same mindset when we consummate our marriage.” 

…

“Woah—what?!” Jonah yells without meaning to and finds himself scrambling back from his position on the bed. For the first time since the show began, he's genuinely surprised. And... immensely confused. 

Kinga sits across from him, and acknowledges his shock with an affirming nod and a nonchalant shrug. 

“Wh—okay, wait, wait wait wait. I, this—Kinga this wasn't real, right? Like you said, it was just some ratings scheme, just something to get views and manipulate the audience, yeah? So this really isn't necessary—”

“You're right, Jonah, it isn't necessary. But it is convenient, and when else am I going to get a day off for my wedding night?” 

“But it wasn't _real._ ”

“It's as real as I say it is until either you or I—probably the latter—leave the jurisdiction of the moon! And that's not happening any time soon.” 

There's a tug on his leash and before he knows it, Kinga's sitting in his lap, knees on either side of him and trapping him there with her weight. 

“And while I hate to say it… I don't have anything against you, personally,” she wraps her arms around his neck, “You were in the right place at the right time and just so happened to become my captive.” She's taken up a much softer tone with him, one that sounds far more genuine than he's ever heard from her. 

“So...” she continues, “why don't you just cooperate... and we'll see where this goes?” 

He tries to stutter out another objection—but then her lips are on his and... he needs a second to buffer. 

It's... really been so long since he was with anyone in this way. Not just since he's been on the SOL, but even well before that. He's out of practice, certainly; and sure, she's probably just using him. And yet... 

He doesn't move while wrapped up in his own internal dialogue, unresponsive in the kiss, and it makes Kinga growl. She tugs on his leash once more to bring him back, and that's when something in him finally clicks. And he kisses back. 

His hands drop to her hips and pull her closer, and Kinga hums her approval against him. Breaks apart for a moment to mumble against him, “ _That's it, Jonah~_ ” and deepening the kiss on return. 

She's warm and heavy in his lap, and it strikes him then how much he's missed human contact in general. The bots are great company, but nothing's really comparable to a real, living person and the sensation of being near someone, let alone getting to touch them so intimately. 

It's realizations like that that encourage him to keep going, to open his mouth and lick at her lips and ask for access. Her response is a second delayed but encouraged, allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth. He catches the faint gasp she gives before sealing their mouths together, and rubs his thumb in circles on her hip in a soothing gesture. 

And still, there are subtle movements in the way her tongue moves against his that have him speculating and musing on her behavior even beforehand. 

When they part he gets a better look at her, one that causes the realization to dawn on him. She looks away from him, her cheeks flushed, and absently rubs her mouth off with the back of her hand. When she looks back at him she's biting her lip and has her brows knit together. 

... _Kinga Forrester is incredibly cute._

But also... 

“Kinga... is this your first time?” 

A question that earns him a shocked gasp and a sharp yank on the leash that actually chokes him. In his peripheral he sees that she's even raised a hand to slap him, but holds back on it. 

Jonah clutches at the collar still digging into his neck, trying to alleviate the pressure enough to get his words out. 

“I mean—” he coughs too hard and she finally lets up on him, just a bit. “it's _fine_ ,” his voice is still straining and a touch rough now, “I just wanna know, Kinga.” 

She huffs at him and turns her head away, actively pouting at him. 

“It's okay if you're a—”

“Don't you dare say it, Heston!” she raises her voice at him and threatens to choke him again. He holds his hands up in defense. 

“Alright, alright, I won't say it. But, because of the... circumstance,” she glares daggers at him, “maybe I should lead?” 

“No way. I'm the one in charge, here and always, so if anyone leads it's **me** , got it?” 

“Alright, alright...” 

She looks triumphant at having won that discussion, but the proud smile quickly fades as she tries to think what to do next. Jonah watches her expectantly, but also with sympathy in his eyes. 

She feels her face begin to burn in embarrassment, mentally coming to a point where she can concede to him, but doesn't know what to say next. Jonah takes that as his cue to step in. 

“Okay, so, I won't lead. So, maybe I could, um...” now he's beginning to blush as well, “...maybe I could _submit_ to you instead?” 

In the pause that follows Kinga swore she could hear her heart beating out of her chest just at the suggestion. 

“ _Yes,_ ” and yet she still sounds so excited, her fists balled up in Jonah's sleeves and tugging. 

He smiles at that, pulling her closer towards him by her hips. He kisses her, quicker this time, and again, at the side of her lips, and again, at her chin. Moves his way down to her neck, licking in thin stripes over her throat. 

Makes Kinga sigh, pull him closer to her, and makes her breath hitch again when she feels his teeth. 

Without thinking, he's begun sucking and biting a mark into her neck, stopping only when the realization hits him and it's too late. ...Only to overlook the moment of panic when he hears her moan. 

…He can worry about it later, when she sees them and gets mad at him. 

He moves to take off her coat but thinks better of it, instead asking, “Can you... take this off?” 

She notices his restraint and her lips curl into a grin. “Can't you ask a little nicer?” 

Jonah finds himself smiling as she falls into her role, and tries again. “Please.” that's all she needs, but he takes it a step farther, “please, let me see more of you.” 

She likes the sound of that even more, gives him a pleased look as she unbuttons and shrugs off her peacoat. Underneath which she wears a dark emerald dress shirt and tie of the same color, and is already unfastening her cuffs. 

Jonah's surprised to see her in that; it's not something he'd ever expect her in. “Wow.... uh—you look great in that.” 

To Kinga it seems like a random insincere comment, until she sees his cheeks turning red, and smirks at him. “You really like it?” 

“Yeah. Really, uh, really makes you look... powerful.” 

“Mmh, maybe I should keep it on, then.” 

“Please don't.” 

That actually gets a chuckle out of her, and she drops her hands to her front. “Fine. Then _you_ take it off for me.” 

His hands are shaking as he works at undoing her tie, taking the time to let the smooth fabric fall through his fingers as it's undone. Instead of removing it, he leaves it and moves to her shirt next. Even the collar is buttoned, and Jonah notices her apprehension as he makes his way down. 

Doesn't open her shirt until he's undone them all, and even untucks it for her. Kinga lets her shoulders fall as he slowly pushes it off, exposing her torso. 

Lets his fingers glide over her hips, sides, and stomach, then settling them over her breasts. They're so small they just barely fill out the cups of her bra, and only look smaller held in his huge hands. 

There's another glance between them when Jonah leans in and reaches around to unclip her bra. He kisses at her shoulder at the same time, a sweet gesture that causes Kinga to wrap her arms around him in the moment. 

When he breaks away he takes her bra with him and tosses it to the side. Kinga instinctively covers her breasts, looking as though she's reconsidering the whole thing. In her nervously shifting in place, she unintentionally grinds down in Jonah's lap and feels his half hard cock pressed against her. And it makes him moan. 

Jonah's embarrassed by his reaction, but _God_ did it sound amazing, and it only encourages Kinga more. 

Her arms drop by her side and she gives him the go-ahead. Jonah finds himself staring for a second before cupping her breasts again, now running his thumbs over her nipples as they harden. Just the light stroking has her eyes drifting shut and moans slipping out from deep in her throat. 

He doesn't hardly spare a glance when he takes one in his mouth and sucks. That earns him a shocked yelp and a shaky exhale. Better than that, though—

“ _O-oh, Jonah..._ ” 

—is the way she whispers his name with such urgency. 

Kinga pulls him closer, a hand in his hair and the other running down his back. Finds her hips beginning to roll against him, needing to feel his cock held against her. With the better angle she's able to move _just right_ to have his cock perfectly grind up against her clit. It makes her toes curl and gets an even louder cry from her, and Jonah can feel her nails digging into him. 

They fall into the rhythm of rocking together, chasing after the spikes of pleasure it earns them both. The excitement of it all leads Kinga to forget her goal for the evening and lose herself in the moment. She'd be satisfied just cumming from this moment alone; ready to let the heat and friction cloud her mind and the scent of **Jonah Heston** overwhelm her. 

She's almost disappointed when she's brought back to herself before it happens. Manages to wrench away from the throes of it all, coming away panting and gasping. 

And all because Jonah Heston put his hand on her ass. 

“Wait—wait.” 

There's a delay between him coming out of it too, but he does hear her words and does stop, as well as mumble an apology. When they push away from their embrace, they're both panting and disheveled. Jonah, with his glasses askew, cheeks ruddy, and hair sticking up in places where Kinga ran her hands through it. And Kinga herself, whose entire face is red all the way to the tip of her nose, with her hair dropping from its normal style and strands falling to frame her face. 

“Not yet,” she shakes her head, “Not until I get a good look at _you._ ” As she speaks she pulls her hair loose. It comes down in a flood of red reaching just past her shoulders. 

Just from that Jonah can feel his dick _throb._ He intends to say something but completely loses his words. 

She motions for him to move up the bed and lie back, reclining, and once he does she returns to straddling him. She strokes along his chest and leans in to kiss him, slow and sweet. It ends too soon when Jonah moves to touch her and Kinga pulls away and sits back up. Gives him a lopsided grin as though to tease him. 

His belt unbuckles with a snap and her fingers dance up the seam of his suit, then grabbing the zipper and dragging it all the way down at an agonizingly slow pace. So slow that Jonah begins to feel apprehension clawing at his nerves, worried about what she may think of him. It's a lingering self-doubt he's carried with him through most of his life; one he can usually ignore, as it only ever spikes when he happens to be with someone else. 

Her hands glide across his chest, lifting and taking with it his undershirt. Her hands are cold enough to make him shiver as she feels him up. 

He's soft and warm all over, and that's only enhanced by how thickly he's covered in hair. Makes him look and feel... comfortable. Makes Kinga consider keeping him around after the act... 

She trails further down, over his stomach (equally soft and fluffy) and settling over his boxer-briefs, just where the zipper ends. His hips lift at just her touch, and he looks away embarrassed to avoid her smirk. 

Her fingers trace the outline of his cock through the fabric and cup it in her palm. It's warm and solid in her grasp, with a drop of wetness near the tip that she smears with her thumb. 

A glance up shows her Jonah has his head thrown back and eyes closed. She notices the steady rate of his breathing and the way he's biting his lip, and can tell that he's restraining himself from giving a heavier reaction. 

Which just piques her interest, makes her wonder what it would take to get that visceral reaction out of him. Can't help her curiosity; she's a scientist down to her very core. 

She makes a bold move in tugging his shorts off enough to pull his cock out, so suddenly in fact that it makes him gasp out her name in surprise. Surprise that's quickly cut off in a moan as she uses both hands on him; one stroking his cock, the other rolling his balls along her fingers. 

The worst part of it, as he'd come to find, would be the way she takes her time. No change in rhythm or increase in pace, as though not striving towards anything. It does, however, give her the results she wants; seeing Jonah arching into her touch and moaning louder than she's ever heard. So enticing to watch, and made all the more apparent by the way she squirms on top of him when he says her name. 

Kinga completely loses focus on her hands, and is only brought back when Jonah suddenly grabs her wrist. Takes note of how heavy he's panting when he gasps out “No, not... not yet.” 

Kinga nods and sits back on her haunches while he comes down, still caught up in her own thoughts and startles again when Jonah gets her attention. 

“Where, uh... where do you want me? For this, I mean.” 

“I... I-I don't know. I don't know how I want this.” 

She's as surprised to hear herself say it as he is. Jonah nods in understanding, and there's an awkward moment of silence between them as they both ponder. 

“Well... okay,” he speaks up first, “why don't you get into whatever position feels comfortable, and I'll follow.” 

She nods, and while she's occupied with thinking of that, Jonah takes the chance to strip down. He's surprised when he turns and sees that she's lying on her back, also stripped down to nothing but her underwear (boyshorts—cute). He takes in place in front of her and she moves to take them off. 

“Don't look.” 

“I kinda have to.” 

“Well don't.” 

He looks anyway. 

Her legs fall open as she pulls off her underwear and tosses them to the side, in the same motion burying her face in the pillow under her head. 

Between her legs rests a patch of red curls, with her lips spread just enough to show the pink flesh underneath. So cute, only made more so because of how embarrassed she is. Draws his fingers along her lips to spread the wetness further, even over her clit; it makes her legs twitch. 

He's pressed a finger into her when she suddenly shoots up out of bed and grabs his forgotten leash. It's been slung over his shoulder the entire time and he's reminded of it by the firm yank on it Kinga gives when she lies back. She pulls him in close just to hurry him along. 

“W-wait—”

“I'm _tired_ of waiting!” 

“But Kinga, um, I-I don't have...”

She glares at him with the grumpiest expression he's ever seen. “You're gonna need a lot more than protection if you don't _**fuck me**_ this very instant, Jonah Heston!” 

_Well, when she puts it that way..._

Jonah still watches her face as he lines up. For all her impatience there's still apprehension in her features. 

“Hey,” he touches her face gently, “let me know if you want to stop, okay?” 

She shakes her head to shoo his hand away. “Just do it already.” 

He nods and finally decides to go for it. Pushes in slowly, the head pops in, and he keeps going until he's fully inside. Kinga lets out a breath she's been holding, and inadvertently clenches around him as he enters as though to still him. No pain, or discomfort for that matter—just a whole lot of new sensations to process. 

Jonah groans at the way she pulses around him. It's been so long it's practically unfamiliar to be inside someone again. In the minutes that pass, he strokes a hand down Kinga's thigh as he waits for her. 

“You okay?” 

“Mmh... move,” she insists. 

The first thrust is careful and easy, and earns him a quick tug on the leash. He tries faster then, but at a steady pace. Eases him in without much resistance; she's so wet he can smell it and it just excites him more. 

“Nnnh, _Kinga_...” 

He swears he hears her whimper when he says it like that. And that it contributes to her dropping her free hand between her legs at the exact same time. 

Two fingers stroke her clit in circles at the same rhythm as his thrusts, even through his stutters. His eyes are closed during most of it, but he still picks up on her panting and the sounds that bubble up from her throat. 

“M... more. Ah— _harder~_...”

_That_ being one of his favorites. 

It's an immediate shift that makes Kinga gasp and the bed begin to sway underneath them. Every cry is drawn out and breathless, and stutters when her entire frame is jostled. Every drive into her makes an audible impact that's nearly drowned out in the mix of it all. 

There's a twitch that rocks through her and ends in a sharp gasp, “Oh _ **god**_ , you're—gonna make me cum... gonna, mmh...!” Her fingers nearly slip off her clit and she jerks his leash towards her chest in an attempt to curl in on herself. Jonah jerks forward but doesn't falter, instead doubling down—

His grip on her grows tighter than he intends, actually sending pangs of pain through her. And he _pounds_ into her like a jackhammer right as she hits her peak—it actually lifts her off the bed. Makes her slam completely upright and strikes her silent, with her voice breaking on the exhale. 

When she collapses back onto the bed her hand is still working furiously, the tremors still rocking through her body and making her writhe. 

That's as far as Jonah gets before pulling out, barely needing to touch himself before he's cumming. Thick strands that land on the sheets and _mostly on Kinga._

~~_**That** has another wave of euphoria crashing through him, and even he's disgusted with himself._~~

The clouds only begin to clear after a few minutes, at which point they're both lying down, Kinga facing away from him. 

But she does roll over once realizing the mess he's left on her. 

She grabs him by the collar and presents her filthied hand to him. “ **Lick.** ”

Jonah doesn't even have to think about it. 

She releases him once he's done that, finally unfastening the collar that's been on him the whole time. It's left him with an angry red line from where it's dug in. She rubs at it with the side of her hand to soothe it. 

“Good boy.” 

That makes him suddenly groan and cover his face with his hands, knocking his glasses off in the process. “God—save that for next time, please.” 

“Next time?” her lips curl into a smirk. 

“Or whatever.” Jonah sighs. 

Even behind his hands he sees a shadow over him, startling when he realizes Kinga's leaning over him with that smirk. 

“Fine. I will save it for next time.” He's even more surprised when she rests her head on his chest. “Along with all the other plans I'm bringing.” 

“I hesitate to even ask...” 

“For now, I'll just say; next time, it won't just be me getting fucked.”

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I was convinced Kinga wore a tie under her coat? Looking back I'm pretty sure she doesn't, I think it's just a polo shirt, but I like to imagine that she wears a tie. Ties are good.
> 
> Follow my ass on tumblr for more nonsense. hmu if you wanna talk ships, too. Or just give me praise. :  
> "hippocratessocrates"


End file.
